ASG
by Clan AFY
Summary: Los secretos de familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a los involucrados... /Yaoi/ MADANARU / [ADV: Incesto / Lemon / Mpreg]


Titulo: A.S.G (Atracion Sexual Genetica)

Autora: Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

Resumen:

Los secretos de familia sobre el pasado, a veces complica el futuro... y lo ensombrecen...

Lastimando a los involucrados

Genero: Drama, AU

Advertencia: Mpreg, Incesto, Lemon

* * *

G.S.A

* * *

...

El psicólogo más cotizado del momento tenía su oficina en el edificio más exclusivo de Japón, lugar donde se revelan y guardan grandes secretos de las vidas de las personas más importantes y sofisticadas del país. Secretos tan íntimos y reprochables que podrían poner a sus dueños en muy mal concepto.

En la sala se encontraba el profesionista Gaara Sabaku No, un varón pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina enmarcados en delineador negro, piel blanca con un tatuaje sobre su ojo izquierdo. A su lado, se encontraba en ese momento su paciente más importante personal y profesionalmente, un hermoso doncel rubio, oji-azul, de piel acanelada y con tres curiosas marquitas en las mejillas, Naruto U.

-Esta será tu última consulta, ¿cómo te sientes? -pregunto el psicólogo.

-Como si hubiera recorrido una gran carretera para encontrarme en el mismo lugar desde donde partí. -respondió sinceramente el paciente con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero sientes que eres el mismo?

-No. -el rubio negó.- Siento que soy más fuerte que hace 4 años…

El doncel comenzó a contar como parte de su último día de consulta el cómo se sentía al llegar a ese lugar y día. A pesar de saberlo, el profesional debía de escucharlo de boca de su paciente, de ese modo significaría que el doncel no se arrepentía de pasar de ser un amigo contando sus problemas a otro a terminar siendo paciente de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces… ¿estás listo? -preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su acompañante, le había propuesto que le contara su vida desde el punto donde cree que todo cambio.

-Sí, lo estoy. -respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa, pero una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Bien… entonces recuerda, ¿cómo empezó todo? -hablo el pelirrojo observando a su paciente, quien cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en la privacidad de sus recuerdos, los cuales estaban a punto de revelar.

-…Había leído en el periódico que la Corporación Mangekyo Sharingan daba una oferta de trabajo como secretario para el presidente de la compañía. Una oportunidad única y atrayente para cualquiera pero aún más para jóvenes recién graduados y quienes no conseguían trabajo, exactamente como yo. -contaba el doncel recostado en el diván- No dude mucho y fui a hacer la entrevista, buscaban personas jóvenes. Además yo poseía conocimiento y experiencia gracias a mi trabajo de medio tiempo antes de graduarme, por lo que tenía la esperanza de ser aceptado…

-¿Fue allí donde lo conociste? -pregunto mientras seguía inspeccionaba con detalle a su paciente con la mirada.

¿Cómo se escuchaba su voz? ¿Cuáles eran sus reacciones? ¿Qué exteriorizaba al contar su historia ahora que se encontraba en un punto importante de su vida? Naruto era un gran amigo para Gaara, era por esa razón que siempre fue su confesor y apoyo en los problemas, pero debido a los constantes giros que daba la vida del rubio, ya fueran buenos, malos o peores, término como uno de sus pacientes. El doncel había llegado a necesitar ayuda profesional para sobrellevar las sorpresas que le dio la vida.

El terapeuta anoto algunas cosas en su libreta, mientras el contrario seguía explicando su sentir con su vida pasada. Conforme iba escribiendo, el varón no pudo evitar recordar al lado de su amigo-paciente. Recordaba todo perfectamente, cada recuerdo era demasiado claro, tanto como si fueran de él…

-No, ese día él no estaba allí. Solo estaban sus ayudantes. -continuaba el rubio contando con tranquilidad.- Y la verdad es que agradezco que no estuviera presente ese día, me hubiera puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La empresa tenía un gran prestigio, por lo que era seguro que buscaran solo lo mejor.

-¿Te hubieras puesto aún más nervioso? ¿Porque? -pregunto.

-Bueno, ¿quién no se pone nervioso cuando alguien importante está presente? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Te dieron el trabajo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento?

-Sí, me lo dieron. -respondió el rubio cerrando sus ojos, para evocar mejor los recuerdos- A dos días después de ir a la entrevista recibí una llamada de la empresa, me decían que el trabajo era mío y al día siguiente me tenía que presentar para empezar a trabajar. Era una oportunidad única, estaba feliz.

-¿Pero…? -insto el doctor mirando a su paciente.

 _-¿"Pero"?_ ¿Cómo sabes que hay un _"pero"_? -preguntó juguetonamente el rubio.

-Siempre lo hay. -contesto con una leve sonrisa, debía mantener su faceta profesional.- Además, tu rostro mostro una ligera mueca, eso me dice que algo te robo la felicidad del momento.

-Ya veo…-el rubio suspiro- Fue mi padre, no parecía muy feliz con la idea de que fuera a trabajar para la Corporación Mangekyou.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

La sonrisa no dejaba mis labios después de haber terminado de contestar la llamada referente a mi nuevo trabajo. Tanta era mi emoción, que grite como loco en la sala de mi casa, además de que comencé a bailar.

-¿Porque tan feliz? -preguntaron a mis espaldas asustándome, di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi madre.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja que siempre me mostro una mirada amable y una sonrisa sincera, su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

-Oh, Madre, adivina qué…-exclame feliz y juguetón.

-¿Qué? -me siguió el juego con curiosidad ante mi felicidad.

-¡Ya tengo trabajo! -grite de nuevo demostrándole mi felicidad alzando los brazos.

Tenía dos meses que me había graduado pero no había podido conseguir trabajo, así que en verdad recibir esa llamada significaba mucho para mí. Tal vez ser secretario no era algo que en verdad deseara, pero tenía la esperanza de sobresalir y ganar una oportunidad para hacer lo que en verdad me gustaba.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien por ti hijo! -Exclamo feliz abrazándome.- Minato estará orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias madre.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde fue que conseguiste trabajo? ¿Y cuándo? -me pregunto de manera rápida.

No les había comentado que iría a buscar trabajo en la corporación Manguekyo ya que no quería que se ilusionaran junto a mí y luego sufrieran también una desilusión si no obtenía el empleo, principalmente mi padre, quien ha hecho de todo para que pueda terminar mi carrera. Ya habíamos pasado por la experiencia de la esperanza y luego el rechazo en varias ocasiones, era por eso que esta vez lo oculte.

-Hace dos días fui a una entrevista, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes si es que me aceptaban, por ello no les dije nada. -le explique a mi madre- Y bueno… ¡Estoy en la Corporación Mangekyou Sharingan! -grite lleno de felicidad.

-¿…en la corporación sharingan? -me extraño escuchar su voz casi con apagada e incluso asustada, en sus ojos había algo de temor, repentinamente mi emoción se fue.

-¿Madre…?

-…Oh, lo siento. -cambio rápidamente su expresión pero se notaba que su sonrisa era forzada.- Me alegro por ti hijo… iré… iré a hacer de cenar. Tu padre no ha de tardar en llegar.

Mi madre se veía mal, preocupada por algo pero a pesar de ello decidí dejarla sola por el momento. Estaba seguro que me diría después ya que jamás nos ocultábamos nada, por lo que confiaba en que luego me contaría el porqué de su reacción. Decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para preparar la ropa y las cosas que usaría mañana en mi nuevo puesto, en lo que llegaba mi padre.

Pasaron dos horas y mi papá llego a casa, cansado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre. Mi familia siempre fue alegre y se mantenía viendo el lado bueno de las cosas aunque estuviéramos en un mal momento.

-Ya llegue. -dijo entrando a la sala.

-Bienvenido. -baje de inmediato para recibirlo intentando controlar la emoción que sentía por contarle la sorpresa. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -le pregunte mientras él se quitaba el saco y dejaba el maletín en el sillón para luego sentarse ahí.

-Cansado como siempre.-se revolvió el mismo su cabello.- Tengo un nuevo caso y es complicado por lo que durara mucho.

Todos dicen que soy la viva imagen de él; cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules… solo que yo tengo estas curiosas marcas en mis mejillas y él no. Mi padre Minato Uzumaki es doncel también pero él es de los pocos que se enamoró de una mujer y se casó con ella. Él es abogado y hasta donde sé, es de los mejores.

-Ya veo. Suerte.

-Bienvenido a casa Minato. -la voz de mi madre se hizo presente, apareciendo en la sala con una sonrisa, se veía más calmada pero aun había un rastro de nerviosismo en ella.

-Ya llegue Kushina. -él se acercó a ella y la abrazo al momento de darle un beso.

A pesar de los años, el amor entre ellos es igual o incluso más fuerte. Mi deseo es encontrar un amor igual al de ellos.

-La cena está servida. Pasemos a comer. -nos dijo a ambos.

-Claro.

Nos levantamos de los sillones para irnos a sentar en la mesa donde la cena estaba servida y se veía como rica siempre. Mi madre es una gran cocinera. Decidí contarle a mi padre la gran noticia después de la cena.

-La comida de mamá es la mejor. -agradecí una vez termine.

-Gracias. -ella me sonrió, creo que se ve más relajada por lo que el momento ha llegado. Quiero ver la sonrisa de mi padre, quiero que comparta la felicidad conmigo.

-Por cierto padre…

-¿Mmm…?

-¡Tengo trabajo! -le conté con gran emoción. Mi madre se estremeció en su lugar pero preferí volver a pasarlo por alto.

-Ho, ¿en serio? ¿Tu? -me dijo en tono juguetón.

-Padre, hablo enserio.

-Yo también, ¿quién contrataría a un niño como tú? -seguía usando el mismo tono pero sabía que me estaba poniendo atención.

-La corporación Manguekyo Sharingan…-le contesto con cierto orgullo en mi voz.

-¿Qué? -me sorprendió la mirada que me dedico en ese momento, supuse que fue porque no me escucho bien.

-Como escuchaste, tu hijo trabajara en la corporación más famosa. Mañana será mi primer día. -volví a hablar con orgullo.

No entendía porque se comportaban mis padres así, pero no dejaría que me desanimara. Probablemente era porque se preocupaban por ser una gran empresa y que me sobre-esforzara por querer cumplir las expectativas de mi jefe.

-Recházalo. -me dijo repentinamente de manera exigente.

-¿Eh? -no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Recházalo. -repitió.- No vas a trabajar allí.

-¿Porque?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Esa no es una razón válida. -le reclame- ¿Por qué debería rechazar una gran oportunidad como esta? Es algo que…

-¡Naruto, es una orden! -me grito al momento de golpear la mesa con sus manos, nunca lo había visto así.

Mi padre rara vez me ordenaba que hacer con mi vida o se podría decir que nunca me ordenaba nada; su filosofía siempre fue dejarme tomar mis decisiones y cometer mis propios errores, para aprender de ellos, aunque siempre contaría con su apoyo. No comprendía porque se oponía esta vez. Mire fugazmente a mi madre en busca de apoyo pero ella evadía mi mirada, tenía el rostro de lado y mirando a la nada. Algo estaba mal y ellos no me lo decían.

-Me niego. -dije en voz baja con el rostro hacia abajo. No quería desobedecerlos pero tampoco quería perder esta oportunidad.- Es una gran oportunidad para mí, no voy a renunciar a ella. –Levante la mirada para enfrentarlo, quería mostrarle mi determinación.- Pensé que estarías feliz por mí. Orgulloso de que una empresa de renombre me considere digno de prestar mis servicios. -me levante de la mesa para ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme, perdí el ánimo de seguir ahí- No renunciare. Que te quede claro que me presentare al trabajo.

-Pues te equivocaste.

Apenas alcance a escuchar que me dijo eso al salir del comedor, ya que de repente escuche el llanto que mi madre intentaba acallar.

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

 _ **:::**_

-¿Sabes porque no le gustaba la idea? -pregunto el psicólogo sin quitarle la vista al doncel para notar cualquier indicio de alguna molestia, emoción o sentimiento.

-No… En ese momento no…

Él rubio tenía nostalgia ante sus recuerdos, los cuales ya no le provocaban nada más que eso. El pasado era el pasado, el presente era lo que vivía y el futuro aun no llegaba, por lo que no se preocuparía por él. Habían pasado ya cinco años, y con gran esfuerzo había salido adelante.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando aquella discusión paso?

-Sabía que había algo que me estaban ocultando algo; eso me molestaba y me dolía. Porque aquello que ocultaban fue lo que no permitió que ellos compartieran mi alegría. -contaba el paciente con una sonrisa triste.- Sentía que les estaba haciendo daño y no me gustaba.

-Si no querías lastimarlos, ¿porque seguir con la idea de trabajar ahí?

-Intuí que al entrar a trabajar ahí, descubriría lo que ellos se negaron a decirme con el tiempo. -contesto el rubio al incorporarse del sofá.

-¿Por qué estabas tan seguro que te ocultaban algo?

-No lo sé. -se sinceró.- Solo lo presentí. Nunca vi a mis padres actuar de esa manera tan agresiva y demandante.

El profesional escribió algunas cosas en sus anotaciones de ese paciente. Mientras que el contrario permanecía pensativo, no sabía cómo expresar aquel sentimiento en palabras.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? -volvió a preguntar el psicólogo de manera amable.- ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a tu jefe?

-Fue un buen día. -respondió la primera pregunta, ruborizándose por la respuesta de la segunda.- Cuando conocí a mi jefe, solo pensé que era el hombre más guapo que había conocido y que las fotografías que había visto anteriormente de él en las revistas de sociales, no le hacían justicia. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo por completo, no puedo describirlo sin omitir detalles… Simplemente fue especial…

 _ **:::**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Al llegar quien me atendió fue la secretaria del vicepresidente, me pidió esperar a mi nuevo jefe en la que sería su oficina, donde pasaría gran parte de mi tiempo a su lado. Si pensé que el edificio de aquella compañía era grandioso, las oficinas eran aún más. El despacho tenía un toque lujoso pero moderado mientras que los colores reinantes eran el negro, gris y azul marino.

Los muebles se notaban que eran de la mejor calidad por lo que temía siquiera tomar asiento. Mi familia pertenecía a la clase media por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a este mundo.

-¿Cuánto tardaría en tener algo así? -me pregunte a mí mismo, al toparme con un jarrón de cerámica con detalles a mano muy bien diseñado. Simplemente hermoso.

Me aleje del jarrón temiendo cometer homicidio, en mi primer día de trabajo, aquel objeto debería valer más que los seguros de vida de una persona. Deje mis divagaciones al oír la puerta abrirse, conteniendo los nervios que sentía nuevamente. Sabía quién sería mi jefe ya que es una figura pública.

¿Quién en el país y parte del mundo no ha escuchado algo sobre Uchiha Madara? No hay nadie. Es el varón más prestigioso y aclamado en el mundo de los negocios. No hay quien no lo conozca. Las mujeres y donceles se mueren por siquiera pasar una noche con él. Yo había visto varias fotografías de él pero nuca les preste atención realmente, además de que pensaban que estaban manipuladas para que pareciera más joven, ya que su edad real es por unos años mayor a la de mi padre.

Por lo que estaba seguro de que sería inmune a sus supuestos encantos. Mi intención era presentarme en cuanto mi jefe apareciera por la puerta, pero quede mudo en cuanto lo vi entrar junto a la chica y junto a otro doncel con un poco de parecido. Ok. No soy inmune como creí.

Me sentí atraído irremediablemente por él, un varón alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo negro puntiagudo hasta la cintura con un flequillo hasta los hombros que enmarca un lado de su rostro de por si agraciado, el traje entallado solo resaltaba el torso bien definido que tiene… El hombre frente a mi no aparenta la edad que dice tener, las arrugas más prominentes se poseía eran en cada uno de sus ojos.

-Siento hacerte esperar. -si sentía que me desmayaría por lo apuesto que era mi jefe, su voz me dejo muerto.

Era la voz más atrayente y sexy que había oído en mi vida, juraría que podía pasar mi vida entera escuchándola y no me cansaría. A mi parecer el cuarto había sufrido un incremento en la temperatura pero al ser consiente de mis mejillas arder un poquito por un sonrojo involuntario, comprendí que en realidad solo era yo y no el cuarto. Nunca me había sentido así con solo ver un varón, bueno, nunca me había sentido así por ninguna razón.

-Él es Uchiha Madara…-presento la chica a mi jefe, el doncel se quedó unos pasos atrás atendiendo una llamada.- Tu jefe.

-Mi… Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, desde hoy trabajare como su secretario. Un gusto conocerlo Uchiha-sama. -hice una reverencia de forma respetuosa aunque creo que me excedí al inclinarme- Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada cuando no escuche respuesta de mi jefe, quien solo me miraba, no se descifrar la manera en que lo hace. Me levante pero mantenía la mirada en el suelo, no quería que notara el sonrojo que tenía por qué el mantenía su negra mirada en mí.

-No lo llames Uchiha, solo Madara. -me dijo el hermoso doncel azabache que había entrado con ellos- Yo también soy Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna, por lo que nos confundiremos si usas el apellido. Soy el vicepresidente.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Izuna-sama. -intente que mi voz no se quebrara por estar nervioso.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que mis hormonas decidieron alterarse! No puedo creer que me pase esto el día de hoy, y más con ver a mi jefe. ¿Ahora cómo demonios se supone que trabajare sin ponerme nervioso?

-Solo Izuna. Igual para mi hermano, solo llámalo Madara. -el vicepresidente toco el hombro de mi jefe, quien pareció salir de sus pensamientos por que le regreso la mirada alejándola de mí. Gesto que agradecí.

-Lo siento mucho pero eso no puedo hacerlo.

-Pero… -hizo un puchero- ¡Yo pedí un trabajador divertido para molestar a mi hermano!

Me sorprendió su repentino ataque infantil pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver que no sería tan malo trabajar aquí si los demás eran como él. Mi relajación temporal no duro ya que mi jefe tenía la intención de llamarle la atención.

-Izuna…

-Lo escogió Shisui. -a nuestra conversación se unieron otros varones que supuse seria familiar de mis jefes ya que compartían rasgos.

Ambos entraron al despacho y se acercaron a nosotros. Me sonrieron al dirigirme una mirada, y no pude evitar mi sonrojo al imaginar a mi jefe con sus cortes de cabello. Estoy seguro que se vería igual de bien sin importar que se ponga o como se peine.

-¿Algún problema con quien escogí tío Izuna?

-Oh, Shisui. Yo quería un chico que pudiera burlarse de mi hermano.

-Dudo poder encontrar a alguien tan valiente…-Izuna-sama rio por el comentario de su sobrino peor yo estaba de acuerdo con él, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo.-…A menos de que tuviera deseos suicidas.

Cuando el chico señalo a Uchiha Madara me arriesgue a dirigir mi mirada a mi jefe, a quien descubrí con mirándome pero nuevamente no se describir de qué manera. Parecía que quería matarme.

-Que te he dicho sobre usar tu mirada intimidante…

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

 _ **:::**_

-… el que Izuna lo regañara por mirarme así, fue una escena algo graciosa pero a la que hasta ahora le presto más atención, en aquel momento solo podía pensar que él me miraba.

-Al final sobreviviste a lo que tú consideraste al inicio imposible, y lograste mantener tú compostura como para hacer tu trabajo. -comento el psicólogo anotando algunos puntos del debate anterior.

-No fue fácil ya que resulto muy exigente en el trabajo y mis sentimientos hacían gala de presencia cuando menos lo esperaba. Poco a poco me acostumbre y aprendí lo que a él le gustaba a la hora de trabajar algunos asuntos y en cuanto a mi amor… -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa.- Me resigne a amarlo en secreto.

-Regresemos un poco. -indicó el pelirrojo- Si entonces desde el principio te atrajo. ¿Pero qué fue lo primero que te llamo la atención de él?

-Sus ojos. Desde que lo vi a los ojos quede prendado de él. Algo que no pude evitar. -respondió el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun después de años no podía evitar sentir vergüenza porque seguía sintiendo y pensando lo mismo por aquel hombre.- Sus ojos… eran como los de un animal salvaje, solitario… Uno que te seduce a unirte a él…

-¿Algún animal en particular? -pregunto solo por curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que el doncel describía en una de sus sesiones a Madara como un animal fuera del contexto sexual. Donde particularmente lo asociaba a varios debido a muchas razones que incluso a él como varón lo cohibieron un poco.

-Mmm… como los lobos…

-¿Por qué ese animal, Naruto?

-Se parece a esos animales. -asintió de acuerdo a su comparación- Madara posee una gran melena negra y es de ojos negros. Los lobos son rápidos, seguros de sí, bellos… me gustan los caninos…

Durante un rato el doncel se pasó describiendo las similitudes del Uchiha con aquellos animales. Gaara estuvo de acuerdo en algunos pero en otros describió que a pesar de los años que llevaba conociendo a aquel varón, había cosas que no sabía.

-Si te sentiste atraído al principio por sus ojos…-el pelirrojo regreso a la plática original- ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró por completo?

-Su forma de ser; es tan seguro de sí, no duda y se preocupa por sus compañeros. -pregunto convencido el doncel.

-¿Alguna vez te hablo del porque te miro de diferente manera en menos de media hora? -pregunto el pelirrojo, al ser la última sesión quería conocer algunas cosas que le quedaron en duda antes.

-Sí. -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la mejilla- Dijo que la primera mirada fue porque le parecí un ángel. El que se quedara después mirándome fue porque le parecí conocido y al final lo recordó, por lo que me miro mal. -murmuro más bajo, era una de sus desgracias la ultima mirada.

El pelirrojo asintió de acuerdo, he hizo otra serie de preguntas de un tema un poco diferente. Aun no era momento de tocar aquel tema, debían seguir la línea de tiempo y para eso aún faltaba. El doncel agradecido internamente por el rumbo nuevo de la plática contesto de manera tranquila.

-¿Cómo se entregó?

-¿Eh? -el rubio enrojeció hasta el límite; nunca había compartido esos detalles con nadie más.-Bueno…

-Puedes omitir tus detalles de _"aquello",_ a lo que me refiero es ¿a qué paso para que llegaran a ese tipo de relación?

Naruto hizo un tierno puchero al oír la risa de su amigo-psicólogo, quien encontró de lo más gracioso que el doncel creyera que quería saber los detalles de su primera vez.

-¡Por dios, no soy un pervertido! -decía el varón riendo- Pero al parecer tu si, ya que fue lo primero en lo que pensaste.

-¡Gaara! -Naruto le arrojo el cojín del diván en el que estaba sentado.

Mientras que con otro se cubría parte de su rostro, por un error estaba pasando vergüenzas. Entre ellos existía el lazo de amistad, por lo que era común que durante sus sesiones hubiera momentos así. De simple jugueteo amistoso. Cuando la vergüenza bajo un poco fue que el doncel decidió retomar la plática. Levantándose del mueble se dirigió al ventanal de la oficina, admirando la vista que le ofrecía estar en un lugar alto.

-¿Naruto? -llamo Gaara al ver a su amigo alejarse hacia el vidrio.

-Bueno, ese día había mucho trabajo, por lo que me queda hasta tarde… además estaba lloviendo… Mi jefe había salido horas atrás a una junta, mientras que yo me había quedado en la oficina. Al inicio yo lo acompañaba a ese tipo de reuniones y a todos lados, él mismo me pidió ser su sombra y yo enamorado como estaba acepte. No había lugar al que no fuera con él… pero dos meses antes de aquel día, me fue negado el seguir acompañándolo, sin saber la razón.

-¿Ahora sabes la razón?

-Sí. -contesto el rubio mientras reía un poco- Yo pensaba que había cometido algún error pero cuando me disculpe y pedí otra oportunidad, Madara me dijo que no había hecho nada, y que solo era más conveniente.

-¿Esa es la verdad?

-No. -sonrió feliz y avergonzado.- La verdad es que él estaba celoso. Uno de sus socios le dijo que quería que nos presentara, en la última reunión a la que asistí. Él le dijo que hablaría conmigo pero en realidad a mí no me dijo nada. Rechazo por cuenta propia y a mi nombre aquella invitación… Al parecer no fue la primera vez y además, según él, había varios varones que tenían intenciones de cortejarme, así que él decidió que ya no debía acompañarlo.

-Cuándo te enteraste, ¿lo tomaste a mal?

-No. Solo me dio risa y me hizo feliz. Eso significa que él ya me amaba desde antes.

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

Me encontraba solo en la oficina acomodando los papeles que quedarían pendientes para el día de mañana, cuando levante la vista al oír leves ruidos desde la ventana.

-Ya es muy noche. -dije al aire, al ver el cielo nocturno y la hora desde la ventana de la oficina de mi jefe.- Y para mi desgracia está lloviendo, me mojare mientras busco un taxi.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Estoy seguro que si fuera gato, me hubiera erizado como uno al ser asustado. Me creía solo y mi jefe me sorprendió al hablar con aquella voz suya que me envuelve. No había sentido su presencia, no creí que regresara a la oficina.

-¿Eh? Oh, Madara-sama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando él se acercó a mí con la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba y que me enloquecía, mis mejillas tomaron el tono rojo de siempre que estábamos solos y él hacía algo así. A pesar de que no quería ilusionarme que él hiciera eso me hacía feliz.

-¿Ya se va a casa? -me aleje un poco de él para intentar que mis nerviosos me dejaran continuar hablando normal.

-Así es. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Mi casa está cerca y te puedes quedar si la lluvia no para. -me ofreció

-¿Eh? No puedo Madara-sama…

-No me llames "sama" cuando estemos fuera del trabajo, además te estoy invitando como un amigo. ¿Me rechazaras en las dos cosas?

Quería decirle que no podía perder el respeto que sentía con él, pero su mirada de nuevo me lo impidió, aquel honorifico se había convertido en mi línea trazada, quitarla solo porque no eran hora laborales sería peligroso para mi corazón.

-No. Gracias por el ofrecimiento Madara-sa…sam…-me tente a quitarlo pero al final no pude.

-Vamos.

Tomo mi mano antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, y mis mejillas ardieron más por el contacto, rezo porque no escuche los descontrolados ritmos de mi corazón, no sé cómo podría excusarme por ello. Llegamos al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto; un lujoso mercedes de color negro, con vidrios polarizado. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Mi cabeza me pedía que lo rechazara y me fuera, estar con él en un lugar tan estrecho y solos, no era bueno, en esta ocasión no estaba el chofer. Por otra parte, anhelaba aceptar para pasar unos minutos más a su lado. Al final entre y él se sentó a mi lado comenzando a conducir de inmediato. Entre su presencia y el calor del auto, hacia que el frio abandonara mi cuerpo. ¡Maldición! Soy un masoquista. No me puse a pensar que su ofrecimiento era ir a su casa no a la mía, creía que me desmayaría pero escucharlo hablar sobre algunos pendientes de la oficina me dio la fuerza para no hacerlo. Intente enfocarme en eso, incluso cuando llegamos al edificio donde tenía su departamento.

Me invito a pasar, nuevamente las ganas de correr me invadieron pero mi curiosidad por conocer su hogar ganaron. ¿Qué daño me haría ver un poco? Entre con vergüenza, jamás espere tener la oportunidad de conocer el interior de la casa de mi jefe. Contra todo pronóstico su departamento no tenía grandes piezas de arte, muebles u objetos extravagantes como se esperaría de algún empresario como él, solo había lo esencial. Era lujoso pero la carencia de cosas de algún modo lo hacía ver hogareño.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Mi cuerpo tembló al oír su voz más cerca de lo usual, me hablaba desde la espada. Por estar absorto observando el lugar me olvide que él estaba aquí, pero es que me hacía feliz conocer algo nuevo de la persona a la que amo en secreto

-Un café po… por favor, Madara-sa…mgh -tartamudeé para que al final me mordiera la lengua sin querer.

Se rio un poco de mi torpeza mientras ofrecía asiento. Hice un puchero por saberme su burla pero también me hacía feliz que aquel frígido hombre, al menos me considerada de confianza como para mostrarme la faceta dulce que tenía con su familia. Intente moderar mis nervios mientras me sentaba en el sofá y miraba a los lados curioseando de nuevo.

-Perdone que le pregunte esto Madara-san pero ¿no vive con su familia? -exclame un poco alto ya que él estaba en la cocina.- Creí que lo hacía…

Cuando comencé a trabajar con él me sorprendió que a pesar de no aparentarlo, era un hombre muy apegado a la familia. Madara Uchiha no era nunca lo que aparenta. Y descubrir algo nuevo de él cada día, era mi único consuelo en este amor unilateral.

-No, Izuna ya está casado y tiene familia, él vive a parte. -en verdad me siento feliz cuando me demuestra que tengo su confianza como para que me cuente cosas personales- La casa principal la tiene nuestro hermano de en medio y su familia. No tengo pareja, además de que prefiero la tranquilidad, por lo que decidí mudarme a un departamento.

-Ya veo. Lamento la pregunta.

-No te preocupes. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives solo? -me pregunto mientras regresaba con dos tazas de café.

-Gracias. -acepte la que me ofreció.- Yo vivo aun con mis padres. -confesé con vergüenza, no por mi familia sino por no tener punto de comparación con él.

En eso recordé que no había avisado a mis padres que tardaría en llegar, pero volví a olvidarlo cuando se sentó a mi lado y por poco tiro el café sobre mí.

-Ya veo.

Me pude me tranquilice gracias a él, ya que comenzó a hablarme de cosas que conocía bien, eso me ayudo a tomar un poco de confianza. Pasamos un rato hablando y yo termine tomando la confianza de incluso hablarle de cualquier bobería como lo hacía con mis amigos.

-Luego él me dijo que no debía estar solo con los varones, ¡ahhh!…

Mi relato sobre una tarde con mi mejor amigo en la piscina termino cuando mi jefe jalo de mi brazo y me empujo al sofá. No me atreví a reclamar cuando vi su fría mirada posada en mi cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo, algo que de por si me hizo alucinar…

-¿Madara-sama? -pregunte con algo de temor, ¿lo había hecho enojar?

-Lo siento… pero no resisto que me hables de alguien más… Me gustas Naruto…

Estoy seguro que mi rostro expreso la incredulidad que sentía al oír aquella confesión, ¿cómo un chiquillo como yo, podría gustarle a un hombre maduro como él? No tenía nada que ofrecerle para empezar.

-…Desde hace un tiempo y me muero de los celos en este momento por pensar que un varón que no sea yo, te haya visto en traje de baño. -su penetrante mirada me decía que hablaba en serio y eso me dejaba sin habla.- Por muy amigo que sea tuyo.

Lo que paso después fue como un sueño, llevaba meses preguntándome como seria ser besado por él y ahora lo sabía. Madara Uchiha me estaba besando, o incluso podría decirse que me devoraba. Era mi primer beso, y aunque en el pasado pensaba que hacer algo así sería asqueroso, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¡Era el mejor beso! Y lo estaba recibiendo del hombre al que amo. Agradecí y maldije cuando se separó de mi cuando me falto el aire, comenzó a susurrar algunas cosas en mi oído para volver a besarme y yo perdí la cordura.

.

Cuando recobre la lucidez, mi rostro pasó por todos los tonos de rojo posibles. No entendía como había llegado hasta su habitación o mejor dicho su cama, desnudo y a su merced. Él permanecía sobre mí con tan solo su bóxer puesto… Y juro que nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto. Sin pudor alguno fue recorriéndome con su mirada, como si fuera la última vez que me tendría en sus manos. Mientras que yo solo podía sonrojarme al sentirme levemente aprisionado entre la cama y su varonil cuerpo.

Al final de su recorrido su mirada choco contra la mía… el tan solo ver sus ojos sabía que me amaba como yo a él, por lo que no temía en entregarme a él… Algo tonto y en un segundo de lucidez me regañe por pensar en hacer algo así con un hombre solo porque me dijo que me amaba, pero me atreví a soñar.

-Me gustas…-susurro a en mi oído, y fue como si supiera de mi debate mental sobre lo que estabas haciendo.

Al final decidí ceder. Ya me arrepentiría el día de mañana cuando descubriera que solo fui un capricho, y si no lo era, al final yo terminaría a lado del hombre que amaba. Él sonrió de lado provocando que mi sonrojo aumentara más y estaba seguro que mi calor corporal se intensifico más al momento en que me beso. Ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, ya que perdí momentos atrás la noción del tiempo.

El beso se volvió apasionado cuando introdujo su lengua con ferocidad en mi boca, sentía como toda mi cavidad era recorrida ella, y yo apenas podía corresponder… jamás había besado antes y me avergüenza pensar que no pueda complacerlo. Nuestro beso se rompió cuando ambos necesitamos aire. Él rápidamente empezó a besar mi cuello dándome leves mordiscos y sin darme tregua comenzó a acariciarme el torso.

Siguió con lo suyo, sacándome leves gemidos que no podía retener. Permanecí inmóvil sin saber realmente que hacer, además de que no podía pensar claramente debido a la lluvia de sensaciones placenteras que sentía en mi cuerpo con sus caricias…

Solo se había dedicado a tocar la parte de mi cuerpo superior y ya sentía como la parte de abajo pedía atención, pero no podía hacerle caso ya que mí concentración estaba en las partes que el tocaba y que ardían después de ello. Sentí como una de sus manos rozaba mi erección y pensé que al fin esa parte seria atendida, pero grande fue mi decepción cuando no fue así.

-Todo a su tiempo…-me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.- Quiero disfrutarte aún más.

Sus manos se detuvieron en mis pezones los cuales oprimió con fuerza, sacándome un gran gemido. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, sorprendido de que pudiera hacer sonidos tan indecentes.

-No te cubras, quiero escucharte. -dijo antes de morderme la oreja y luego lamerla.

-¡Ahh! -quite mis manos, ya que quería complacerlo aunque al hacerlo la vergüenza de ser capaz de gemir de esa manera regresara.

Tenía cero experiencia, por lo que no quería rehusarme a nada de lo que él me pidiera. Quería darle placer como él me lo estaba dando. Quería que disfrutáramos los dos pero yo no sabía qué hacer más que obedecerlo. Siguió masajeando mis pezones al mismo tiempo en que seguía besando mi cuello y justo cuando iba a sacar otro gemido, aprovecho para besarme e introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca… pase mis manos atravez de sus cabellos largos, alborotados y azabaches, enredándolo entre mis dedos.

-Eres solo mío… -susurro cerca de mi oído al separarnos.

En ese momento lo comprendí, no solamente está besándome o mordiéndome para darme placer, estaba marcándome, reclamando mi cuerpo como suyo. Sentía que me estaba marcando como un animal territorial, demostrando que solo él tenía derecho de tomarme… que era completamente SUYO…

Sus manos fueron acariciando cada tramo de mi cuerpo mientras bajaban hacia mi anatomía, que por fin dejaría de sufrir. Con una mano estimulaba mi miembro y con la otra seguía moviéndose libre a través de mi torso. Mientras lamía mi cuello, empezó a descender, sin dejar de besar mi piel… Sus expertos dedos no habían dejado de acariciar mi intimidad, provocando más suaves gemidos de mi parte, hasta que no pude evitarlo y me vine entre nuestros abdómenes.

-Delicioso…-el solo verlo lamiendo su mano con mi esencia fue suficiente para que mi miembro volviera a reaccionar.

Intente recuperar la respiración después de ese orgasmo pero era casi imposible ya que él había comenzado de nuevo a masajear mi pene mientras me besaba, exigiéndole a mis labios dejarle manejar el ritmo. En un momento de valentía, decidí pasear mis manos por su espalda para poder tocarlo, mientras besaba su cuello… yo también deseaba probarlo. No sabía si en realidad habría oportunidad en el futuro por ello deje mi vergüenza a un lado. Quería participar en esto.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, abrió mis piernas introduciendo un dedo en mi entrada, gemí, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Continuo preparándome con sus dedos, aumentando uno cada vez que me escuchaba gemir más alto, tres dedos dentro de mí y entonces lo saco. Al inicio fue una sensación incomoda pero no dolorosa como creí, llegue a un punto donde sus dedos me eran insuficientes, deseaba más profundidad.

-¡Mas~! .jadee mientras buscaba esa profundidad moviendo mis caderas.

Lo escuche gruñir, al momento en que yo me queje cuando sentí como sus dedos salían de mi interior. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y empezó a penetrarme poco a poco…

-¡AHHH!

Gemí fuertemente al sentir como me penetro en un instante, de una sola vez. Instintivamente lleve una mano al punto de nuestra unión, descubriendo que su miembro solamente estaba a la mitad. Con mis dedos roce su hombría y lo escuche gruñir.

-Yo que tu no lo haría…-Sus manos se aferraron con mucha fuerza a mis caderas y nuevamente de un solo movimiento, termino por adentrarse en su totalidad en mí.

Mientras me sacaba suspiros y gemidos, empezó a moverse lentamente, sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a él, a tenerlo dentro de mí, sin embargo el solo pensar que estábamos unidos en ese momento bastaba para que olvidara el leve dolor que sentí. Durante una de sus embestidas sentí un gran placer, perdí momentáneamente todo a mí alrededor, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero y lo único que pude pensar es que deseaba que volviera a tocar ese lugar para sentir lo mismo. Se volvió adictivo como el sentirlo a él.

-Es aquí…-entre la bruma de placer lo escuche hablar.

El cuarto pronto se llenó de sonoros gemidos de mi parte. Con cada embestida sentía como todo dentro de mí quería más de él, obligándome a pedir por más olvidando la vergüenza. Pronto llegaría a mi fin, lo sabía. Él no se media; mientras por una parte me embestía, también estimulaba mi miembro, me besaba hasta casi asfixiarme y por ultimo me ofrecía la imagen de cubierto por una capa de sudor mientras lo escuchaba gruñir o jadear cerca de mi oído después de besarme.

Mis manos jalaban levemente su alborotado cabello mientras trataba inútilmente de bajar el tono de mis gemidos… Era una sensación única y excepcional sentir el constante roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y unidos. El vaivén que cada vez aumentaba más y más su velocidad. Me besaba profundamente y lo único que puedo desear es que esto continúe por mucho tiempo…

Siento como mi cuerpo se contrae, avisándome que pronto llegaría nuevamente al límite. Lo cual puede marcar el fin de este acto tan placentero… solo bastaron un par de embestidas más en el punto exacto provocando una nueva oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, sensación que se vio acompañada al sentir como mi jefe liberaba su esencia dentro de mí, llenándome y marcando de una manera nueva que yo le pertenecía mientras decía mi nombre…

-Naruto…

Sin poder evitarlo solté un jadeo… Mientras que él gruño como una bestia…

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-…y ahí en su departamento… paso… lo que tuvo que pasar… Jejé… -dijo sonrojado por lo que estaba recodando, claramente no le conto al pelirrojo los detalles pero eso no evito que los reviviera en su memoria.

-¿Desde entonces empezaron una relación?

-Si… El me aclaro que lo que paso en la noche fue porque deseaba algo serio. Que se enamorado de mi meses atrás y que si tardo en declararse fue por nuestra gran diferencia de edades, pero al final no resistió pensar en que yo pudiera terminar al lado de otro hombre. -conto el doncel con una voz llena de amor- Mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación en un principio por el trabajo, no queríamos que empezaran los rumores aunque…

-¿Aunque…? -el pelirrojo lo animo a continuar.

-…Soy pésimo actuando, muy pronto se dio a conocer nuestra relación en el trabajo…-confeso con vergüenza por su mala actuación- Pero la mayoría lo tomo bien… en realidad mejor de lo que pensamos, por lo que los días siguientes ya no tuvimos que actuar y eso nos daba la oportunidad de demostrarnos nuestro amor cada vez que queríamos… Incluso su familia me acepto con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos…-dudo unos minutos responder pero sabía que sería la última vez que hablaría de ello por lo que continuo- Jamás se los dije… en especial a mi padre. Él nunca me preguntaba nada del trabajo, ya que seguía necio en que dejara de trabajar en la empresa Mangekyou… y se hubiera puesto peor si en ese momento hubiera sabido sobre el puesto que tenía…

-¿Tenían peleas frecuentemente?

-Sí, cada día… Nunca llegamos a los golpes, solo eran discusiones a gritos.

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas ante la negación de tus padres?

-Bueno… en realidad nada… mi madre parecía temerosa y mi padre igual…-respondió el rubio- Al verlos a los ojos sentía que tenían miedo y no sabía porque… pensé que quizás era porque conocían a alguien de la empresa el cual no les agradaba y bueno la realidad no fue tan lejos…

-¿Cómo era tu relación con él? ¿Sabía de la oposición?

-Mi relación con él era muy sólida, al menos así la sentía yo. -respondió el doncel después de suspirar.- Nunca quise contarle sobre la oposición de mis padres por temor a que el asunto se me fuera de las manos y ambos lados salieran heridos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde quedabas tú?

-Yo… Yo en realidad olvidaba todo lo malo a tenerlo a él a mi lado. Sin quererlo mi mundo se volvió él. -contesto Naruto con una sonrisa- Así que todo se volvía color de rosa durante mis horas en la oficina. A mí me bastaba con tenerlo porque sabía que a él le bastaba con tenerme. Nuestro lazo era algo más allá de lo que nosotros mismo entendíamos. Ninguno de los dos sabia ponerle nombre a ese sensación que sentimos más allá de la atracción inicial y que luego evoluciono al amor pasional y desenfrenado con el que comenzó nuestra relación… hasta que llego a un amor incondicional…

-Por como yo te escucho suena más bien un amor dependiente. -comento el pelirrojo acomodándose en su lugar, estaba acostumbrado a permanecer varias horas sentado por su profesión, pero al menos debía moverse o algunas partes terminarían adormecidas.

-Un amigo también me dijo eso… que teníamos un amor dependiente -una leve risa se escapó de los labios del doncel.- Pero creo que se equivocó en aquella época.

-¿Quién era ese amigo y porque crees eso? -indago en parte burlón y en parte seria.

-¿En verdad debo decirlo? Mi mejor amigo, Gaara. -le sonrió a su psicólogo y amigo.- Y lo creo porque en aquella época podía abandonar a Madara, me dolería pero sé que sobreviviría. En aquella época no lo hacía porque no quería, mi deseo era permanecer a su lado.

-¿Y ahora?

-No creo ser capaz de abandonarlo aunque quiera… Al final tenías razón, se volvió un amor dependiente.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, porque no le veo nada de malo a un amor así…-respondió sincero.- Solo significa que nos amamos tan fuerte que debemos estar juntos para vivir.

Por una parte Gaara estuvo de acuerdo con aquella definición, un amor tan fuerte que era imposible de romper a pesar de los secretos que escondía, pero como psicólogo no podía estar de acuerdo que un amor así no fuera dañino, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo ya que conocía de sobra a Naruto, sabía que esa relación solo era dañina por terceros y no por los enamorados en sí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que piensas que es tu pecado? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Fue un mes después de enterarme sobre la vida que albergaba en mí…-respondió la primera pregunta.- Y la verdad el mundo se me vino encima cuando mis padres me dijeron la verdad…

-¿Le dijiste a tu pareja sobre esa vida? -quiso tocar primero el tema del embarazo para darle tiempo al doncel de pensar en lo demás.

-Si… el día que me entere sabía que tenía que decírselo rápidamente. Así que hable con él…

-¿Lo acepto bien?

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

 _ ***Bien, invite a Madara a cenar, necesito decirle lo más pronto posible esto…***_

Pensaba mientras intentaba tranquilizar los nervios, no sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia. Abrí la puerta de su departamento con la copia de la llave que él mismo me dio, quería preparar la mejor cena posible. Cuando el llego a su departamento lo recibí lo mejor que pude. Él me saludo con el cariño con el que siempre lo hace y eso solo aumentaba mis nervios y temores. Me mantuvo un tiempo abrazado mientras me besaba, y de no ser porque le anuncie que la cena que tanto esfuerzo me costó hacer se enfriaría, puedo estar seguro que hubiéramos terminado de nuevo en la cama.

Intente actuar normal durante un la cena, la pasamos hablando de nosotros y los planes para la semana, me felicito como siempre por la comida mientras me roba algunos besos y me acariciaba descaradamente la pierna. ¡Se notaba su deseo por desnudarme ahí! Al final no funciono y me descubrió cuando terminamos de comer, hizo la pregunta que más temía ya que no quería romper el ambiente pero no podía mentirle y seguir ocultando de lo que me entere en la tarde.

-Bien. ¿Qué tienes? -me pregunto rápidamente.

-No… nada…

Levante mi mirada para verlo, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta al porque me veía con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto o comenzaba a molestarse porque fingía enfrente de él, sabía que no le gusta que finja en su presencia.

-Naruto. -su tono era el mismo que usa cuando me anuncia que es la última oportunidad.

-…Tengo que decirte algo importante…-No quiero ocultárselo. Quiero verlo feliz como yo lo soy.

-Te escucho. -dijo aun mirándome serio pero al mismo tiempo pude notar su preocupación por mí en sus ojos.

-Solo llevamos 7 meses de noviazgo y lo que te voy a decir no sé…-intente ocultar el tono temeroso de mi voz pero no pude- no sé si esto arruine todo o no…

-Dímelo, nada arruinaría lo nuestro.

-…Tengo tres meses de embarazado…

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-Por supuesto. Se encontraba más que feliz. -respondió con firmeza- Al principio entro en shock puesto que yo solté muy rápido la noticia pero luego mostro una sonrisa, se acercó a mí rápidamente para levantarme y darme vueltas, para luego repartir besos en mis mejillas sin importarle nada más. No negare que tuve mis dudas al principio sobre decirle o no, nuestra relación llevaba tan solo siete meses y a él en momentos repentinos se volvía a preocupar por nuestras edades… Pensé que quizás aquello arruinaría todo… Eso sí, no hubiera abortado por nada del mundo aun cuando Madara me lo hubiera ordenado. Era mi bebe pero también de él, así que tenía el derecho a saberlo, por ello se lo dije.

El rubio agitaba sus manos de manera rápida como buscando las palabras en el aire y es que aquel día era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. El día en que se lo contó a Madara, Naruto fue el doncel más feliz del mundo porque su amado aclaro que no se separarían, que estarían juntos por siempre. Una promesa que vale más que el oro para el doncel.

-…Me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me acepto y acepto a nuestro hijo. Comenzó a planear a futuro en menos de cinco después de que se lo dije, y eso me hacía gracia. Su lado de arquitecto salió a flote y empezó a diseñar nuestra casa. Me preguntaba cosas pero al final él decidía, haciendo que me riera por su emoción.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a tu padres?

-En mi cuarto mes… -la emoción le cedió su lugar a la melancolía- Estuve pensando mucho en como decírselos y la verdad creo que me hubiera tardado más tiempo en decírselos sino hubiera sido por Madara, quien me convenció de hablar por fin con ellos.

-¿Qué esperabas de ese día?

-Lo que esperaba…-repitió el doncel ladeando su cabeza.- Mmm… en realidad no lo sé. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que ese día iba a soltar una gran noticia, puesto que estaba saliendo con una persona que era más de 15 años mayor que yo, además de que esperaba un hijo. -suspiro- Al pensarlo ahora, en aquel momento lo que me preocupaba es que mis padres pensaran que Madara se aprovechó de mi cero experiencia en vida amorosa. Estaba preparado para aclarar eso de mis sobreprotectores padres. _"Él es el hombre que amo, y si alguien se aprovecha aquí soy",_ eso pensaba decirles

-¿Tú te aprovechabas?

-Bueno…-el doncel se sonrojo.- Quien gano un amante con gran experiencia de vida… y… y sexual, forrado de dinero, guapo, consentidor, amoroso, que me dio el regalo más maravilloso en mi vida, ser padre… al final quien gano un hombre así fui yo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír fuertemente al ver a su amigo jugar por vergüenza con sus dedos, además de que su rostro podía competir con un tomate y ganarle. Naruto prefirió mirar afuera de la ventana mientras se le pasaba el ataque de risa a su amigo. Gaara no podía estar de acuerdo con el doncel, ya que a su parecer, el afortunado fue Madara… Naruto era un doncel maravilloso, hiperactivamente alegre, optimista, lleno de amor para dar, solidario y muchas cualidades más. Si, en definitiva un doncel que cualquier varón quisiera, era por esa razón que no pudo reprimir su risa, aun después de años Naruto no comprendía lo valioso que era.

-¿Y después de que les dijeras eso a tus padres que pensabas hacer? -retomo la conversación una vez que se calmó.

-Explicarles todo, contarles como nos enamoramos, el hecho de que serían abuelos y que próximamente me casaría. Tenía la confianza de que los convencería, les tomaría tiempo pero terminaría aceptando a mi prometido. Que ingenuo fui. -soltó una risita sarcástica, acción que el pelirrojo no esperaba- Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlos pero ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que mi pequeña batalla se convertiría en una bomba que desataría una guerra sin cuartel.

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Convencí a Madara que habláramos con mis padres el fin de semana, ya que mis padres no trabajan esos días. Él quería decírselos al siguiente día de que nos enteramos que seriamos padres y que me propuso matrimonio, pero acepto a darme la semana para prepararlos un poco, razón por la que me dio esa semana libre de trabajo, de hecho me pidió que una vez nos casáramos dejara el trabajo con él, que si quería pasar el día en la oficina a su lado lo hiciera pero sin trabajar. -relataba el rubio regresando al diván.- De eso estuvimos hablando en esa semana libre. Cuando les dije a mis padres que no trabajaría, lo malinterpretaron con que dejaba el trabajo y el no verme ir en esos días creo que se los confirmo, haciéndolos felices, me pareció. Los deje creer eso, ya que quería que estuvieran de buen humor para el fin de semana…

En pelirrojo iba anotado algunas cosas o asintiendo al escucharlo, no quería interrumpirlo para que después de varios años al fin liberara de manera seguida aquel día que marco su vida.

-…Anuncie que alguien importante para mí, iría a cenar el viernes. Mi madre se emocionó por mi posible pareja, eso tampoco se lo aclare, mientras que mi padre me rogaba que le dijera que era solo un amigo y cosas así. Se ponía en padre sobreprotector de que su doncelito debía ser santo y puro hasta los 60 años. -el recordar aquellas escenas, así como el amor que aun compartía con su familia entristeció más al doncel pero decidió continuar.- Ese día mi madre seguía cocinando y mi padre y yo veíamos la tele, cuando sonó el timbre, me puse nervioso pero fui abrir. Madara se había puesto su mejor traje y me saludo con un rápido beso por miedo a que nos vieran mis padres antes de decirles. Lo invite a pasar a la sala y ahí fue donde todo se perdió…

…Mi padre se alteró como nunca lo había visto, y sin darme tiempo de presentarlo como mi novio, me exigió explicaciones del porque estaba _"ese tipo"_ en nuestra casa. Madara también estaba sorprendido de ver a mi padre, por lo que permanecía en silencio, en shock. Yo intentaba hablar pero Minato no me dejaba y Kushina se le unió. Comenzaron a decir que si no se iba llamarían a la policía y muchas cosas parecidas. No me dejaban acercarme a mi prometido e incluso se me ordeno por mis padres que me encerrara en la habitación. -Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- Al final termine gritándoles que yo lo amaba, y mi padre me grito que no podía hacerlo… Cu… cuando pregunte porque lo odiaba tanto y por qué no podía amarlo, fue que revelo la verdad…

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-¡Porque él es tu padre!

Cuando escuche el grito de Minato alterado, mi cerebro se bloque, veo como mueve los labios diciendo algo más pero en este momento no hay sonidos, solo movimiento pero parece en cámara lenta. Lo único que mi cerebro me permite hacer es buscar con la mirada a Madara, a mi novio, pero su expresión no me ayuda, se ve sorprendido, confuso y quien sabe que más… quizás yo estoy como él. De repente todo vuelve a la normalidad y escucho a mi madre llorar.

-¿A… que te refieres? -pregunto con temor y mi voz es temblorosa.

Pero mantengo la esperanza de que escuche mal anteriormente. No puede ser verdad lo que se me dijo. Me niego a aceptarlo. No sé qué vio mi padre en mi mirada pero fue algo que lo altero, lo sé porque ha preferido responderme.

-Madara y yo… Nosotros fuimos novios en la preparatoria, mantuvimos una relación y yo… jamás se lo dije pero yo quede embarazado de él… Ese niño eres tú…

Nuevamente siento como mis sentidos son bloqueados, lo veo mover la boca pero no escucho nada. Alcanzo a procesar que mi padre discute de algo, no sé qué, con prometi… no, con mi otro pa… ¡Oh por dios! Siento que todo se mueve y que en cualquier momento mis piernas me fallaran. Madara se dio cuenta que estaba por perder mi fuerza e intenta ayudarme pero yo me alejo cuando intenta tocarme… no sé porque… ya no se nada… Al final me dejo caer hacia atrás, y agradezco a los cielos que estuviera el sofá, caer al suelo estando emba…

-…No… no puede ser… -Siento ganas de vomitar pero las contengo-…yo…

Me di asco a mí mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No, yo no lo hice… yo no lo busque, intento convencerme de eso… Mucho menos Madara, aunque desde el inicio nunca sentí asco por él, no podría hacerlo ya que es la persona que amo…

-Minato tu… -al escucharlo voltee a mirar a Madara, el cual se veía confundido.

Mi asco por mí mismo pasó a ser miedo cuando note que su mirada era diferente, sus ojos… sus ojos ya no me mostraban amor…

-Así que olvida lo que sea que estés sintiendo…

Las palabras de mi Minato me aclaran que él cree que esto es apenas un inicio, no sé qué decir… Tengo tanto miedo, pero ¿de qué? ¿De qué me acosté con mi padre? ¿Qué estoy esperando un hijo de él? No, no es ese miedo… tengo miedo de perder a Madara, el cual se pasea por la sala cubriendo su boca, ¿sentirá asco de mí?

-¿Por eso te negabas que trabajara en la empresa…? -me forcé a hacer la pregunta en un intento de olvidar que he perdido al hombre de mi vida.

-Así es…-Mi padre me mira fijamente pero yo no puedo sostenerle la mirada- Era mejor para ti no saber…

-¡¿Lo mejor?! ¡¿Mejor para quién?! -Me altere al escucharlo afirmar que era lo mejor, por supuesto que no es lo mejor, para nadie.- ¡El guardarte un secreto así solo ha ocasionado esta tragedia! ¡Nuestra tragedia! ¡La del hombre que amo y la mía! Porque… porque…-debo decirlo, debo hacerle saber lo que ocasiono que fuera egoísta y nos engañara- ¡Estoy embarazado de mi verdadero padre!

-¿…Qué?

No sé cómo describir las es expresiones de mis supuestos padres, Minato y Kushina sentían un horror puro, un temor que cala hasta los huesos como cuando él me dijo que Madara, mi novio, es mi padre de sangre.

-¡Así es, justo como escuchas! -Madara me abraza por la espalda intentando que me tranquilice, pero yo no puedo- ¡Estaba en una relación con Madara, mi padre! ¡Tuve sexo con el! ¡Estoy embarazado…l! ¿Están felices con lo que ocasionaron?

-¡Naruto Maldito!

Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que mi padre, en que Minato, me diera una cachetada.

-¡Minato ¿qué crees que haces?! -le grito Madara, quien recibió más golpes que yo en ese momento.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Madara! ¿Porque volviste a aparecer en nuestras vidas?

-Minato cálmate...-pedía mi madre.

Ahora sé que ella y yo no compartimos un lazo sanguíneo, pero aun así no puedo pensar en otro nombre para llamarla, ella me crio con amor a pesar de no ser nada mío.

-Maldición…-solté al sentirme mal y mi estómago me estaba doliendo… tenía miedo, mi bebe…

-Naruto…-Madara se acercó de nuevo a mí al intuir sobre algo malo con nuestro bebé, y a pesar de que se mostraba preocupado sus ojos mostraban que él también era una tormenta de confusiones.

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-… no sabría explicarlo bien… -varias lagrimas descendieron del rostro del doncel, quien las intento ocultar al recostarse y cubrir con un brazo su rostro- En ese momento un gran conjunto de sentimientos se apoderaron de mí; la verdad de mi lazo sanguíneo con mi novio, el enojo de mis padres, mi embarazo y los ojos de traición que tenía Madara en ese momento fue mucho… me desmaye.

-Puedes llorar libremente Naruto. Para eso estamos aquí, para que puedas expresar tu interior sin ser juzgado. -dijo comprensivamente el varón. El doncel dejo escapar por fin su llanto, un llanto que siempre surgía al recordar ese día.- ¿Hay algo que pensaras o sintieras en ese momento pero que hasta apenas lo recuerdes?

-Mmm… Bueno cuando Minato me golpee pensé; _"Su suponía que yo era una de las víctimas"…_ Porque la otra víctima de este drama era Madara, el cual era totalmente era inocente. -aclaro el rubio de manera seria- Después pensé que incluso yo era un culpable, un traidor. Ya que, la única persona que no deseaba lastimar, por la que daría mi vida antes de dañarlo, en ese momento debía estar sufriendo más que yo, se estaría repitiendo que se acostó con su propio hijo. En aquel tiempo conocía ya lo suficiente a Madara para suponer que intentaría cargar con toda la culpa, algo que no le permitiría. -limpiaba el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas anteriores. No quería que a la hora de irse se notara que lloro- Él no era el culpable de nada. Yo fui quien desobedeció a mis padres buscando ese trabajo, quien les oculto mi relación… Si lo hubiera sabido jamás… jamás…

-¿Jamás qué? -pregunto curioso el pelirrojo, levantándose de su lugar para servir nuevamente un poco de té a su paciente.

-Sería correcto decir que jamás me hubiera enamorado de Madara…-respondía el doncel tranquilamente- …Pero en aquel entonces lo supe e incluso ahora sé que, aun si hubiera sabido que era mi padre, hubiera terminado de él.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos ya que esa era una de las tantas causas por las que habían llegado a realizar las consultas; Naruto buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Se hubiera enamorado de su padre de haberlo sabido? Había más preguntas que desencadenaron ese resultado pero ahora una ya estaba resuelta.

-Desperté en el hospital…-fue el propio Naruto quien remo de nuevo la charla- Mis padres estaban conmigo, más que molestos y no me miraban a los ojos. Era claro que solo estaban ahí para aparentar que veían por mi salud. Evitaban por todo medio mirarme y a pesar de todo me mostraban una sonrisa enfrente de los demás, hipocresía que no aguantaba…

-¿Y Madara?

-Él… él no estaba cuando abrí los ojos, solo mis padres…-suspiro al decir aquel hecho que no solo le dolía a él, su amado también sufrió por cometer la estupidez de no estar a su lado cuando despertó

-¿Te afecto no verlo en esos momentos?

-Si… sabía que en esos momentos él tenía que pensar lo que estaba pasando… pero me hubiera gustado verlo ahí, junto a mi dándome mimos. -iba a quedarse callado, hasta que recordó la pregunta que siempre hacia el pelirrojo y contesto antes de que la hiciera en esa ocasión- Me sentía solo en aquella habitación donde estaban mis padres. Aun cuando ellos estaban ahí sentía que estaba solo, porque ya que no contaba con nadie…

-¿Qué paso después de eso?

-Me quede en el hospital una semana. La tensión y estrés en mí no eran buenos para él bebé, por lo que el doctor prefirió que me quedara reposando allí. Mis padres de alguna forma buscaban una manera de que abortara…-el rubio toco su vientre en donde ahora yacía su bebé- Pero me negaba… Era mi hijo… Gracias a dios como era mayor de edad, ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre mis decisiones, al final, me dejaron de visitar después del tercer día. -Naruto revolvió su cabello intentando disipar el dolor que sentía al recordar que fue abandonado en una etapa tan complicada- La verdad no me importaban ellos, el que me tenía preocupado era Madara… No sabía nada de él… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… ni lo que pasaría desde ese momento… Estaba lleno de dudas, y era lo que me estresaba más…

-¿Por qué no rendirse al ser traicionado por las personas en las que más confiabas?

-El que mis padres me hayan mentido dejo de importarme después de su abandono; ya que llegue a la conclusión de que la verdad, el secreto y la mentira ya no me importo una vez fue revelado. Mi madre me cuido con mucho cariño, como si fuera su hijo y mi padre me dio vida, amor, así como ambos me cuidaron, no tenía nada sobre que reprocharles. -respondió el rubio.- En esos momentos solo tenía a dos personas en mente, mi amado y mi hijo, debía ser fuerte aunque fuera por mi hijo. Saldría adelante por él, además que gracias a dios contaba con buenos amigos.

El doncel hizo una reverencia juguetona con la mano dedicada al pelirrojo, quien le sonrió sinceramente. Naruto en verdad estaba agradecido con el pelirrojo, ya que él fue quien le ayudo durante su estadía del hospital. Gaara fue el único que sabía todo, desde que el rubio comenzó un romance con su jefe, las peleas con su familia, el embarazo, la charla que tuvo con sus padres y el hospital. Estuvo a su lado en todos esos momentos, apoyándolo.

-Gracias Gaara. -prefirió expresarlo para dejarlo en claro

-De nada. Somos amigos. -respondió el varón.- Mejor continuemos, la hora de tu vuelo está muy cerca.

-Sí. -asintió de acuerdo- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-Dime que te decepciona aun de tus padres.

-Lo que me decepciona de ellos; es que quieran que me separe de Madara. Sé que él es mi padre biológico… pero no puedo evitar amarlo. Amarlo como un hombre y como el padre de mi hijo. Aun a pesar de la verdad, no pude ver ni pensar en el como un padre…

-¿A menos lo intentaste?

-Lo intente, pero no resulto. En verdad decidí intentar verlo como un padre, pero al final solo lo hacía con tal de recuperarlo de algún modo, si ya no me quería como su pareja, al menos esperaba que me aceptara como un hijo…

-¿Esa fue a la conclusión que llegaste en el hospital?

-Algo así. Durante esos días intente visualizarlo como un padre, y lo único que me generaba era vacío y dolor. Concluí que solo llegue a esa resolución con tal de estar a su lado. -Naruto miro fijamente a su compañía- Jamás pude ni lo hare, yo solo veo al hombre del que me enamore, al que considere el hombre más perfecto del mundo y el más seductor, algo que no pensarías de un padre…-el pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo- Además por Madara soy capaz de todo, estoy dispuesto a morir por él si llega a ser necesario. Amo a mi familia.

-¿Cuándo fue a verte Madara al hospital?

-Un día antes de que me dieran al fin de alta. Fue visitarme pero lo que más risa me causa es que entro como ladrón. Supongo que estaba intentando esconderse de mis padres. Pero ellos ya no fueron hasta el día de mi alta.

-¿Qué te dijo cuándo fue a verte?

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-Maldición…

Mientras juntaba las cosas que use en el hospital, escuche un golpe y una voz muy conocida, la que anhele todo este tiempo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, abriendo los ojos al ver que se encontraba él. Arqueo una ceja al ver a Madara sobándose la cabeza y con un ramo de flojeras.

-Madara… -dije con voz entre cortada.

Me congele en mi lugar cuando el volteo a mirarme, después de días infernales al fin lograba volver a ver aquellos ojos que me enamoraron. Retrocedí instintivamente cuando él comenzó a avanzar.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien. -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso es todo lo que necesito, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi mejillas. Al fin me siento seguro, sin importar su respuesta, ya que solo me basta un simple gesto que me regale para seguir adelante aun cuando me abandone. Todavía tengo a mi hijo, nuestro.

-Lo siento. -dijo al llegar a mi lado.

Se acercó con la intención de tomarme de la mano sin embargo no lo deje, a pesar de que estoy feliz de verlo y sentirme seguro, también estoy enojado con él, decepcionado. Yo en menos de tres días lo he escogido a él… por otra parte él viene después de una semana, y no sé si me querrá o no a su lado. Entiendo que es una situación fuera de lo común y conflictiva, pero me duele. Me siento herido.

-Naru… yo…

-¿Qué hace aquí, Uchiha-sama?

Sus manos que estaban a punto de tocarme, se han detenido a escasos centímetros, como si hubiera una barrera. Y lo sé, sé que esa barrera se formó al llamarle por su apellido.

-Naru… yo… perdóname. -Me dijo con su mirada triste y siento a mi corazón encogerse aun mas.- Te amo, no importa que. Lo pensé mucho y la verdad es que no me creo capaz de vivir lejos de ti…-es la primera vez que veo y oigo a Madara hablar de manera rápida y desesperada- …y no porque me haya enterado que eres mi hijo, ya que lo siento pero no puedo verte como uno…-mi corazón late tan rápido al escuchar que al igual que yo, él no puede verme de ese modo. Me dolería si él si pudiera hacerlo-…Es porque eres la persona que amo. El doncel más hermoso, perfecto que hay en mi vida.

-…Yo…-mis lágrimas salieron de nuevo, recorriendo mis mejillas.- Yo…

Con sus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Al fin nuestras pieles vuelven a conectarse. Al fin estamos juntos.

-No te dejare Naruto…-me susurra en mi odio, y me soy aprisionado en sus brazos.- Ni a ti, ni a mi hijo que llevas dentro…

Me recargo en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón, el sonido que siempre disfruto después de una sesión de sexo con él. Ese sonido que siempre me ha indicado al acelerarse como su dueño se altera por tenerme a su lado.

-…Olvida lo que dijo tu padre. Tú y yo solamente somos dos personas que se aman. -me tomo de la barbilla, lo veo acercarse inseguro pero esta vez no me alejare, levemente deja un casto beso e mis labios.

-Te amo… Te amo Madara…

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-… después de aquello, se disculpó durante mucho tiempo por tardar tanto en ir a verme y luego me pidió que le contara con detalle sobre la salud de nuestro pequeño. Terminamos hablando de sobre lo que haríamos a partir de ahí. -continuaba el rubio con el relato mientras jugaba con el cojín del diván- Luego apareció el doctor, le pregunte porque tardaban tanto en darme el alta, el doctor me dijo que por ese día no me la darían ya que mi presión se volvió a elevar, que ya sería al siguiente… Madara se burló de mí al ver mi puchero, y después de que el doctor le asegurara que estábamos bien, me prometió que iría por mí en cuanto me dieran el alta porque no volveríamos a separarnos. -el doncel abrazo el cojín, imaginando que era su amado

-Si él iría por ti, ¿Cómo es que terminaste en casa de tus padres de nuevo?

-Yo le pedí que me fuera a recoger a mi casa, le puse de pretexto que quería ir por mi maleta cuando en realidad quería ver por última vez a mis padres.

-¿Madara no sospecho tu verdadero motivo?

-Supongo que vio la posibilidad porque intento retenerme, diciéndome que él me compraría más cosas, que no tenía que regresar ahí. Pero me negué. No importaba si ellos ya no me consideraban un hijo, como me lo hizo saber Minato el ultimo día que estuvieron en el hospital conmigo, para mi ellos siempre serian importantes.

-¿Qué hicieron tus padres? ¿Qué paso?

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar… pegaron el grito en el cielo… Al principio creyeron que iba a pedirles perdón y que accedería a dar en adopción a mi hijo, ya que legalmente no podía abortarlo, que volveríamos a ser la familia de antes. Pero luego de que les dije que me iría con Madara, mi padre me quiso abofetear de nuevo. Fui salvado por el timbre, mi novio no creyó que estaría seguro ahí y decidió ir antes.

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! Ni creas que te dejaré ver a Naruto. -el grito de mi padre me alerto, Madara ya estaba aquí.

Suspire dos veces antes de salir con mis cosas, una pequeña maleta que hice con los recuerdos que podía tener, algunas fotos familiares, mis papeles y alguna chuchería más. Era ahora o nunca. Estoy seguro que de ser otra circunstancia me reiría al ver a mis padres en la entrada intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara a mi novio pero temo que no es para reír. En cruce miradas con Madara dejo de resistirse pero poniendo todo su cuerpo para que no cerraran. Mi padre frunció el ceño al verme.

-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto?

Retrocedo al verle acercarse, sé que intentara tomarme del brazo y llevarme a mi antigua habitación para encerrarme, tal como lo intento aquel día… pero de igual manera que en esa ocasión no lo dejara.

-Lo que ya te dije padre, me iré con Madara.

-Naruto…-gire a ver a mi madre y me partió el corazón verla llena de lágrimas.

-Madre, te quiero mucho, y gracias por todo a pesar de que no llevo tu sangre.

Pienso que si la abrazo no le gustara por lo que solo puedo decirle esas palabras, avance hacia la entrada donde Madara me tomo en sus brazos y me beso la frente.

-Naruto…

-Gracias por todo padre…

Madara y yo salimos de casa, me quita la maleta de las manos y la mete en la parte trasera de su auto, y cuando estoy por subir al auto de mi prometido me detengo al escuchar a mi padre gritar

-¡Naruto! ¡Espera! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Esto es asqueroso! -las palabras de mi padre me vuelven a lastimar y mucho, pero no dejare que me afecte, no de nuevo…

Me debato entre si contestar algo o no e irme de ahí de una vez por todas, pero al final decido hacerlo.

-Pues en verdad lo siento. Siempre me he esforzado por ser un hijo del cual ustedes estuvieran orgullosos… -fijo mis ojos en los de mi padre, para que se dé cuenta que hablo en serio- Pero en esta ocasión al parecer no será así, en verdad lo siento… adiós

-¡Naruto!

 **:::**

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-Se contuvieron de hacer aún más escandalo ese día ya que ellos serían la comidilla si las personas se enteraban de aquel pecado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto incomoda? -pregunto el pelirrojo con un poco de pena por sus pensamientos morbosos. El doncel asintió.- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que tus hijos son…?

-La verdad si es fue un poco dificultoso no pensarlo cuando supe la verdad. -contesto el doncel con una sonrisa burlona por ver la dificultad que tenía su amigo por hacer su pregunta- Tendría un hijo de mi padre, me convertiría en papá y hermano al mismo tiempo… mientras que Madara se convertiría en padre y abuelo. Tal vez es algo que a la gente le parezca grotesco o traumante, pero siendo honestos es algo con lo que puedo vivir y sin arrepentimientos, porque amo mi familia. Y ahora vuelve a pasar por segunda vez. Pero ahora no lo había pensado.

-Perdón…

No, está bien. -el doncel negó con la cabeza. Acariciando su abdomen donde crecía su segundo hijo.

-Mejor regresemos a tus padres…

-Sobre mis padres…-repitió el doncel ladeando la cabeza, ¿qué más podía decir?- Como dije, los abandone, me fui con Madara a su casa, donde vivimos en paz mis meses de embarazo en los cuales me consintió. Y mi niño nació bien a pesar de los riesgos… como doctor… ¡eres doctor de algún modo! -acuso el rubio al ver la intenciones de Gaara por contradecirlo, y es que el pelirrojo siempre repetía que era psicólogo no doctor.- Bueno, como decía, como doctor, sabes que al ser yo, hijo de Madara y el estar embarazado de él...

-Él bebé tiene riesgos de nacer con algún trastorno por la sangre…

-Si… pero afortunadamente mi pequeño está completamente sano y en estos cuatro años no ha presentado ningún desorden.

-Es bueno escuchar aquello. -aseguro el pelirrojo, ya que el pequeño era su ahijado- Bien. ¿Algo que quieras decir de tu partida tan repentina del país? -pregunto el psicólogo.

-Me hubiera gustado que mis padres entendieran que el amor fue algo que no pude controlar…-respondió el doncel-…y que la familia de mi esposo no se enterara. Madara sufre por el rechazo que ha experimentado de parte de sus familiares lejanos por nuestra relación…

-¿Él te lo ha dicho?

-No, el asegura que tener a Izuna y sus sobrinos le basta, pero sé que le duele el rechazo de sus demás familiares… Eso es algo que no les perdonare a mis padres, no tenían por qué decirle a la familia Uchiha.

El rubio intento serenarse, respirando profundo y exhalando, no era bueno para su bebé que se alterara, pero es que en verdad le molestaba el hecho de que el matrimonio Uzumaki les contaran a los Uchiha la verdad, solamente con el fin de sepáralos.

-¿Piensas que él se arrepiente? -pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente, buscando sinceridad en los ojos contrarios a la hora de escuchar la respuesta que esperaba.

-No. -respondió claro y firme.- Sé que no lo hace. Madara nos ama, a nuestros hijos y a mí con locura, así como yo lo hago.

-¿Y adonde piensan ir? -pregunto el pelirrojo de manera formal.

-A donde ellos no puedan alcanzarnos. -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

La puerta fue tocada desde el exterior, llamando la atención del doctor y paciente. El varón dio la aprobación para que pasaran, y al ver a la personita que ingresaba al lugar ambos sonrieron.

-Papi, ¿has terminado? -pregunto un hermoso doncelito de tres años de pelo negro y ojos azules.

El rubio miro a su doctor, esperando la respuesta al cuestionamiento de su hijo. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que ambos donceles ponían la misma expresión de " _compláceme o llorare"_ a la cual no era inmune, y dudaba que hubiera ser en la tierra que pudiera ignorarla, incluso el gran temido hombre de negocios Madara Uchiha sucumbía ante ella.

-Sí, hemos terminado. -suspiro al ver como ambos donceles sonreían felices, al menos valía la pena complacerlos a cambio de esa sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿ya nos podemos ir papi? -pregunto el menor con su tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-Claro.

Ambos adultos se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de manera formal lo que al rubio en cierta manera no le gusto, por lo que aprovecho para abrazarlo cuando el varón se distrajo porque el infante se aferró a su pierna también despidiéndose.

-Somos amigos, amarguetis. -Naruto le enseño la lengua después de separarse.

-Te extrañare…-Gaara lo volvió a abrazar, posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a su amigo.

No era solo dejar atrás años y anécdotas de amistad, era dejar ir una parte de su vida también. Las horas que convivio con Naruto eran recuerdos muy valiosos. Gaara maldijo a los familiares de Naruto y Madara, ya que por ese motivo su amigo y su familia, debían salir del país debido a que ninguno de ellos deseaba que los hijos del matrimonio sufrieran las habladurías sobre el pecado que cargaban.

Todo se debía a que la información llego a oídos de empresarios rivales de Madara, quienes usarían esa información para intentar hundirlo. Razón por la que debían irse de Japón.

-Yo también.

-¿Y a mí? -pregunto el pequeño quien seguía aferrado a la pierna del varón.

-Por supuesto que te extrañare. -el pelirrojo soltó al adulto y se colocó a la altura del pequeño acariciándole la cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos para luego dedicarle un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en el menor.

-Gracias por todo. Por siempre escucharme, ayudar y comprenderme a pesar de las creencias. -el rubio realizo una reverencia.

-Somos amigos, tonto. -Ambos amigos rieron por que la frase fue regresada- Además, ¿Quién aparte de mí, sería capaz de convivir contigo todos estos años?

-Adiós… no sabes cómo me gustaría decirte hasta luego.

-Adiós… -sonrió.- Vayan con cuidado a donde sea que vayan.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

Se separaron del abrazo y Naruto toma a su hijo de la mano para salir de aquella habitación, donde su pecado ha sido contado varias veces en busca de que fuera menos pesado. Aquella habitación que guardaba sus secretos más profundos y dolorosos, que supero poco a poco a través de los años.

Mientras tanto, el terapeuta se acercó a su escritorio tomando la carpeta que coloco allí cuando la sesión comenzó ya que le pertenecía al rubio. Era su expediente como paciente. Abrió la carpeta encontrándose la información de su amigo, tomo su bolígrafo y escribió el cierre de aquel paciente, para luego cerrarla de nuevo y guardar aquella carpeta en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio bajo llave. Lugar en donde quedaría enterrada.

Gaara se acercó a la ventana al oír las risas del pequeño Uchiha, al mirar por ella, observo como los donceles se acercaba a un auto negro, propiedad del varón pelinegro quien esperaba a su familia con una sonrisa. El matrimonio se dio un beso y hablaron de algo. Luego los tres subieron al auto.

Espero en ese lugar hasta perder de vista aquel automóvil, suspiro y se acercó a la puerta, aún tenía más pacientes.…

-Pase por favor…-dio la bienvenida a otra celebridad que requería su ayuda y del que sabía sus más profundos secretos.

.

.

Expediente…

Nombre: Naruto Apellido: Uchiha

Sexo: D (Doncel) Edad: 28

Estado civil: Casado

Diagnóstico: _**A.S. (Atracción Sexual Genética)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Yukihana: Bueno, aquí está un MadaNaru… Ojala les guste y comenten que les parecía… Es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja así que espero sus opiniones… XD**_

 _ **Se cuidan~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


End file.
